Lo siento, Molly Hooper
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: —Lo siento, Molly Hooper —se volvió a disculpar, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, sin mirarla—. No merezco tu perdón, pero quiero que sepas que en verdad estoy arrepentido por todo el daño que te hice —levantó la vista, y se puso de pie—. Prometo que no volveré a molestarte otra vez.


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Sherlock es propiedad de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatis y la BBC. Los personajes originales son del genial Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

 _ **Lo siento, Molly Hooper**_

* * *

Molly Hooper no estaba teniendo un buen día, y la llamada de Sherlock, hacía unas horas atrás, sólo había empeorado las cosas.

¿Por qué se empeñaba en seguirle la corriente? ¿Por qué seguía dejando que la lastimara así? Nunca debió haber contestado su llamada, se reprendió. Pero a la vez, otra parte de sí, aquella que inútilmente había tratado de reprimir, no se regañaba por haberlo hecho. Esa parte que no podía olvidarlo, que no podía olvidarlo a él, quería escuchar de nuevo aquellas palabras, dichas tan suavemente… tan reales… tan crueles.

Sonaban tan sinceras que dolían. Dolían porque sabía que no eran ciertas. Era sólo otro estúpido juego, otro experimento. Y no podía dejarse de arrepentirse por dejarlo romper su corazón, una vez más.

Molly Hooper no recordaba qué había hecho después de colgar aquella horrible llamada. Le había dicho aquella frase tan temida, tan profunda, tan bien guardada con afecto infinito, sabiendo que ya no había vuelto atrás. Le había susurrado aquel "te amo", casi como si fuera un beso, sabiendo que más que una confesión, era una despedida. Y entonces, su ya roto corazón se hizo pedazos una última vez.

Se dejó caer al piso, incapaz de contener las lágrimas, la humillación, el dolor. Todo se desembocó como un mar embravecido, imposible de detener, arrasando con todo. Nunca antes había llorado tanto, no desde de la muerte de su padre. El té se enfrío, y las sombras oscurecieron la cocina, como si la metáfora cobrara vida.

Se quedó dormida, en algún punto. Se levantó con torpeza, atacada por un severo calambre que casi no la deja ponerse en pie. El recuerdo de la llamada inundó su mente de nuevo, trayendo de vuelta todos esos sentimientos que había contenido por tanto tiempo, pero que ahora, ya desahogados por fin, no tenían el mismo efecto arrasador de hacía un rato. El dolor seguía, por supuesto, tan patente que casi podía tocarlo. Pero esta vez no se derrumbó, la presa ya había sido rota, y no quedaba más agua que drenar.

Molly dejó caer la cabeza, tomando aire. Se dijo a sí misma que tenía que ser fuerte y continuar, que tenía que olvidarse de él de una vez y para siempre. Oh, qué ingenua, pensó. Ya lo había intentado, y había fracasado miserablemente. Incluso cuando él se había ido –aunque no se había ido definitivamente, de vez en cuando le veía-, incluso cuando había logrado hacerse más fuerte y hacerse escuchar, no había podido sacarlo de su cabeza. _Tal vez porque primero deba sacarlo de su corazón._ Tal vez lo que necesitaba, era irse lejos, lejos muy lejos, donde no la pudiera encontrar y no lo volviera a ver. Quizá así, lograría olvidarlo.

Encendió la luz, y las sombras nocturnas huyeron. Vació el té, frío hacía horas ya, pero no tuvo la energía para lavar la taza y la tetera. En su lugar, encaminó sus pasos hacia su habitación, con la sola meta en mente de tomar un baño caliente e irse a dormir. Claro, si su mente se lo permitía.

Un golpe en su puerta la detuvo. Luego dos, y luego tres. No tenía ni el ánimo ni la energía para atender a nadie, fuese quien fuese. La puerta volvió a ser golpeada, y Molly emprendió la huida hacia su habitación, incapaz de enfrentar a nadie en ese momento. Estaba cansada, estaba dolida, y su rostro debía estar hecho un desastre.

—Sé que estás ahí —la interrumpió una voz ante de lograr dar otro paso, una voz que conocía muy bien.

—Lárgate —ladró, milagrosamente manteniendo el llanto alejado de su voz.

—Molly, por favor —rogó él— déjame explicarte.

Lucía auténtico. Sincero. Como cuando le dijo que la amaba. Como si en verdad le importara.

—Sólo vete —su voz empezaba a temblar, y Molly reunió toda la fuerza que tenía para poder mandarlo al diablo.

—No me iré hasta que me dejes explicarte —insistió él con determinación.

—Déjame en paz.

No hubo más respuestas después de eso, ni más golpes a su puerta. Molly no sabía si sentirse aliviada o decepcionada.

El resto de la noche no fue mejor. La ducha caliente que le ayudaría a relajarse sólo sirvió para calentar su cuerpo, pero no para confortar su corazón. El sueño se escapó de sus manos, y lo poco que logró dormir estuvo plagado de pesadillas donde la escena de la llamada se repetía una y otra vez, en un bucle sin fin.

Cuando la mañana llegó, Molly carecía de energía, tanto mental como física. Por fortuna tenía toda la mañana libre, y no entraría a trabajar hasta la tarde. Pero necesitaba salir de allí, ver el mundo exterior y huir de la abrumadora soledad de su casa antes de que se la tragara por completo.

Cuando tomó el pomo, lista para salir, un bulto le impidió abrir más la puerta. Intrigada, bajo la vista, y soltó una palabrota.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí Sherlock!?

—Te dije que no me iría hasta que no me dejaras hablar —replicó el con calma, como si estar allí fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Has estado aquí toda la noche? —demandó ella, algo parecido a la furia trepando en su interior.

—Creí haber sido claro —respondió él, como era habitual—. No me he movido de aquí en toda la noche.

Molly suspiró pesadamente, contó hasta tres en su mente, y trató de contener su enojo. Este hombre era increíble. Y no en un buen sentido. ¿No le bastaba con humillarla por teléfono que ahora venía hasta su casa para continuar con el circo?

—Pasa —casi le gruñó, haciéndose a un lado. Notó que el detective estaba vestido con uno de sus trajes habituales, pero no llevaba su famoso abrigo y lucía desaliñado.

Sherlock entró a la casa con cautela, agradeciendo interiormente poder entrar en calor. Afuera hacía un frío que pelaba.

—Tienes cinco minutos —siseó ella poniendo a hervir la tetera— antes de que llame a un taxi para que te lleve a Baker Street.

—Con respecto a eso… —iba a decir algo más, pero lo omitió. Tenía cosas más importantes qué decirle—. Nada, olvídalo.

—Bien, soy toda oídos —dijo ella, sarcásticamente, sentándose frente a él, separados únicamente por la mesita de la cocina—. Dime lo que seas que hayas inventado para justificar tu horrible comportamiento. Pero antes quiero que sepas que esta será la última vez que hablamos. Luego de eso quiero que te largues y salgas de mi vida para siempre.

Sherlock se sorprendió de aquellas palabras, tan demandantes y directas, pero no lo demostró. La Molly de hacía unos años nunca le habría hablado así.

—Yo —comenzó, como si no supiera cómo decir aquello— no soy bueno dando disculpas. Ni tampoco entiendo los sentimientos, de hecho siempre he pensado que son sólo reacciones químicas que… —hizo una breve pausa, notando que se estaba desviando y el tiempo que tenía era cada vez más limitado—. No te pido que me perdones. Sé que te he lastimado profundamente, y que lo que te hecho, incluso antes de lo de ayer —agregó— te ha herido. Ahora comprendo que lo único que he hecho es causarte daño, y me arrepiento por ello. Lo que dije es cierto, eres mi amiga y sí cuentas para mí. Por eso hice lo que hice. En verdad lo siento.

Molly lo escuchó en silencio, asimilando cada palabra, intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener la calma y no dejar que sus emociones la embargaran. Estaba dolida, entristecida como nunca, se sentía utilizada, humillada, traicionada. Se había atrevido a abrirle su corazón, pero no como ella hubiera querido, sino prácticamente bajo coacción, todo por un simple juego. Un experimento, para un caso, y no por amor.

—¿Tienes idea…? —comenzó, y su voz comenzó a quebrarse. Él hizo el amago de tomar su mano, pero ella la retiró, y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla—. ¿Tienes idea de lo humillante que fue eso? Me has hecho cosas horribles antes, pero esto… esto fue lo peor que me has podido haber hecho. ¿Qué te he hecho yo para merecer esto? —le preguntó, con el dolor marcando cada facción de su rostro— ¿en qué parte de ser amigos incluye hacer la vida del otro miserable? ¡Explícamelo porque no te entiendo!

Sherlock alzó sus manos en son de paz, tratando de tranquilizarla. Le frustraba tener que lidiar con este tipo de situaciones, no entendía cómo funcionaban y le resultaban tediosas, pero ahora se trataba de una persona muy importante para él y quería poder decirle la verdad, que entendiera que su intención nunca fue hacerle daño y, a cierto nivel subconsciente, ser perdonado.

No quería perder a Molly Hooper.

—Molly… nunca quise hacerte daño —dijo, y la sinceridad y arrepentimiento bañaron sus ojos, surcados por las ojeras y el cansancio—. Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte y en verdad odié haberte sufrir por nada pero-

—Dos minutos —recordó ella, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía.

—Por favor escúchame —su voz denotaba una urgencia que solo había oído el día anterior…— sé que lo que te voy a decir sonará increíble y probablemente no me creas, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad. Ayer cuando te llamé lo hice porque creí que tu vida corría peligro y la única forma de salvarte era hacerte decir esas palabras.

Molly negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa triste e irónica formándose en su rostro.

—Esa es la excusa más patética que te oído —escupió ella, la ira finalmente saliendo a flote—. Por favor Sherlock, haznos un favor y vete y déjame en paz.

Se levantó y señaló hacia la puerta, evitando el contacto visual.

—Puedo probarlo —dijo, y al momento siguiente estaba usando el banquito de madera para treparse en él y esculcar en la pared frente al mesón.

—¿Qué rayos estás-?

La pregunta se cortó cuando vio que Sherlock extrajo de la pared una cámara pequeña, no más grande que un puño. Le observó atónita y confundida, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, atestiguando en silencio cuando el detective siguió moviéndose por todo el comedor, encontrando no menos de tres cámaras diferentes.

Las dejó caer en el mesón, ante la mirada impactada de Molly.

Estaba sin palabras.

—Lo que voy a decirte es un asunto muy delicado, que nadie más debe saber —comenzó, notando que su acompañante por primera vez estaba dispuesta a cooperar—. ¿Sabías que tengo una hermana? —Molly sólo lo miró confundida, sin saber qué responder—. Por supuesto que no, ni yo mismo lo sabía. Bien, al igual que Mycroft y yo, ella tiene un intelecto superior, mayor incluso que el mío debo admitir. Sin embargo, a diferencia de mi hermano y de mí, ella no está precisamente del mismo lado que nosotros. Tuvo que ser encerrada por su propia seguridad y la de otros, pero en algún punto se puso en contacto con Moriarty y se hizo con el mando de la prisión donde estaba internada.

Molly escuchó todo aquello, sin poder procesar lo que oía. ¿Un tercer Holmes? ¿Moriarty? ¿Qué diantres estaba pasando en el mundo?

—Sé que debes estarte preguntando qué tiene que ver todo esto contigo. Deduzco que Moriarty le contó sobre ti, y también sobre John cuando tuvieron su pequeña reunión. Entre los dos planearon un juego "el problema final", le llamaron, y nos arrastraron a John, a Mycroft y a mí —tomó aire, como si lo siguiente que fuera a decir no fuera fácil—. Nos encerró en la prisión y nos hizo pasar por varios juegos, experimentos según ella. Mató a cuatro personas, Molly, y ni siquiera pestañeó. Y la siguiente… la siguiente eras tú.

Los ojos de Molly se abrieron en shock, el miedo apoderándose de ellos. La mirada de Sherlock era tranquila, pero en lo profundo de sus ojos se asomaba algo que antes no había visto… y era miedo también.

—Había un ataúd —continuó, y su voz se había tornado más seria, emotiva—. Era para ti. En la tapa no estaba tu nombre… —pareció luchar con las palabras— pero sí tenía escrito algo.

—"Te amo" —concluyó ella, hundiéndose en su asiento.

—Quería probar que podía tener emociones, como cualquier otro, y que éstas podían nublar mi juicio. Y tenía razón. Dijo que había una bomba en tu casa y que si no me decías esas palabras en tres minutos la haría detonar. Tuve tanto miedo de que murieras que no pude pensar bien, no pude darme cuenta de la verdad.

—No había ninguna bomba, ¿verdad?

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—No. No la había. Y no lo vi venir —admitió, derrotado—. No pude pensar en más nada que no fuera tu seguridad. Estaba allí tan claro —gesticuló con sus manos, como si pudiera tocar tal hecho—, pero no me di cuenta. Te hice sufrir por nada…

Su voz perdió intensidad, terminando de hablar casi en un susurro. Entonces Molly comprendió lo difícil que había sido esto para él, pudo ver todo el estrés, toda la angustia, todo el dolor.

 _Tú sí cuentas_ , le había dicho alguna vez. _Siempre lo has hecho y confío en ti._

 _No eres un experimento, eres mi amiga. Somos amigos._

La tetera chilló, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

—Lo siento, Molly Hooper —se volvió a disculpar, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, sin mirarla—. No merezco tu perdón, pero quiero que sepas que en verdad estoy arrepentido por todo el daño que te hice —levantó la vista, y se puso de pie—. Prometo que no volveré a molestarte otra vez.

Estaba listo para irse, esta vez para siempre. Molly lo vio acercarse a la puerta, y antes de saber lo que hacía, sus pies corrieron a alcanzarle y le sujetó del brazo.

—No te vayas —pidió, mirándole a los ojos. Ya no había dolor, ni ira. Solamente comprensión… y perdón.

Y entonces, le abrazó. El gesto lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no le resultó desagradable pese a no estar acostumbrado a recibirlos. Dudó por un momento, pero cruzó sus brazos por la espalda de ella, apenas tocándola, como si quisiera primero tener su permiso. Aspiró el aroma de su cabello, vainilla, y se dejó envolver por la calidez del gesto. Toda la ansiedad, la ira, la culpa, se desvanecieron a medida que los segundos pasaban y la comprensión de que había sido perdonado inundaba su mente.

Molly lo soltó, casi como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y aquella Molly, la que tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba con facilidad hubiera vuelto por un segundo.

—Yo… eh… lo siento —se disculpó ella, apartando la mirada—. Sé que no te gustan estas cosas.

Pero en lugar de hacer un comentario negativo al respecto, él solo se limitó a sonreír, sin mentiras ni dobles intenciones. Esta vez era real.

—¿Quieres un poco de té? —le ofreció, señalando a la cocina— debes estarte muriendo de frío.

—Sí, por favor.

Él no dejó de sonreír, y juntos caminaron de vuelta al pequeño comedor donde compartieron más que una taza de té, marcando el inicio de una nueva etapa en su relación, y muchas más tazas de té qué compartir y disfrutar.

* * *

 _Afghjklñ no sé qué tiene esta ship pero me encanta. Y ver que finalmente, el canon no me destrozó una otp más, me tiene en las nubes._

 _Realmente no imaginé que ese ILY fuera para Molly. Cuando vi el tráiler grité como fangirl, Ben diciendo eso frente a la cámara es mucho más de lo que mi sensible kokoro fangirl puede aguantar, pero no quise hacerme ilusiones. Pensé, "bueno, seguro se está despidiendo de Mycroft y Watson (ya que estaban detrás de él), o quizá de Irene. No quise ilusionarme, repito, porque ya estoy acostumbrada a que el canon destroce cada otp que tengo, y siendo el jonhlock la ship más popular de Sherlock, pues supuse que la cosa iba por ahí (no en un sentido romántico obviamente, sino más bien como fanservice para complacer al fandom). Ver que de hecho, iba para Molly, me dejó :impaktada: casi me caigo de la cama cuando lo vi._

 _Es gracioso, porque de hecho viendo el tráiler por un momento pensé "imaginen que fuera para Molly xD", pero como ya saben, desestimé esa idea. Ahora resultó ser cierto, lol_

 _Hay diferentes formas en las que he pensado abordar esta idea, pero esta fue la que me gustó más, Sherlock pasando la noche fuera de su casa hasta que ella le deje hablar bien podría ser una de sus excentricidades. También tengo más ideas para continuar esta idea, pero lo haré después, quiero dejar esto como un oneshot._

 _Gracias por leer! El sherlolly necesita más atención en el fandom hispanohablante._

 _Chica Plutonio fuera._

—Fanfiction, 24 de enero de 2017.


End file.
